Copter Coding
by RioterGames
Summary: Helimechs were once the most feared mech's on Cybertron, so much that the very alt mode of a rotory vehicle was outlawed. If only Optimus had been more careful. (Blades/Chase) Rescue bots.
1. Chapter 1

"Man it's been a long time since I had high grade," Heatwave sighed. It was nighttime on Griffin Rock and the Burns family were asleep.

*Luckily*, Chase thought, as Heatwave downed his fifth cube of high grade. Had been a overall long week. Between fires, car accidents, and Doc Greene's inventions the bots had been needing a break. Today was definitely their biggest rescue ever. An earthquake that caused numerous houses all across town to catch on fire was just the tip of the iceberg, as the humans would say. The earthquake made a tsunami that Blades had to hold off with wind gusts from his rotors while Boulder dug a trench around the south side of the island. In the end, though, Blades and Boulder both got caught in the wave. Luckily, neither Dani nor Graham were inside their bots at the time. Boulder had a dislocated knee joint and a cracked windshield. Blades had come off worse with a snapped rotor, cracked optic, and broken femur strut. Thankfully, it was nothing a few hours in stasis couldn't fix.

"Agreed," Chase said, not having the heart to tell Heatwave that he shouldn't be grabbing a sixth cube. Chase was on his third and starting to feel a little tipsy himself, so he cut himself off and gave his half drunken cube to Blades. Boulder was on his third ,as well, tired from the day, and Blades was finishing his fourth. It surprised Chase that Blades wasn't at all overcharged yet, remembering the time on Cybertron that Blades had passed out after just two cubes, but being a thinner model could do that to a mech.

"Are you overcharged yet?" Boulder asked Blades, the alcoholic energon taking its toll on the bulldozers as well.

"Nope," Blades stated bluntly. The Helicopter casted a glance at Chase and the police car nodded.

"Time for you and Boulder to get some recharge," Chase told Heatwave.

"Whatever," Heatwave grumbled, nursing his sixth glass.

"I'll take Boulder if you take Heatwave," Blades said.

"Agreed," Chase nodded.

Chase and Blades hoisted their two larger teammates onto their shoulder plates and started half leading, half dragging the two to their berth rooms. After the two were situated, Blades turned and started walking towards his room.

"Hold it right there," Chase said, blocking the copter's path with an outstretched servo. "How are you not overcharged?"

Blades sighed. "Probably another one of those side effects of having an sky based mode that Ratchet talked about," Blades shrugged. "Seekers are notorious for how much high grade they can intake without side effects."

"I'll chart it down in my weekly report," Chase sighed.

"You do that," Blades growled, before pushing Chase's servo out of his path and continuing to his room.

"How long till you tell them?" Chase asked.

"Tell who?" Blades sighed.

"Chief. Cody and Dani. Heatwave and Boulder. Optimus's team," Chase listed. "Next time Optimus or Bumblebee come for a visit they are sure to notice your increase in hostile behavior."

"Or not," Blades grumbled. "So far everyone but you had been fooled by my charade."

"True," Chase sighed, "but this alt mode is changing you. You, Ratchet, and I know read the legends regarding helimechs. There is a reason that helicopter alt modes were banned on Cybertron."

"'Because of their legendary tempers and terrifying feats', yeah I know," Blades muttered angrily, but it immediately turned into a smirk."Optimus had no idea what he was doing by giving me this alt. But it was pretty funny watching Ratchet scold him like a youngling."

Chase chuckled at this briefly, turning back to a scowl. "Are you still afraid of heights?" Chase asked.

Blades raised an optic ridge. "Where did this come from."

"Just answer the question," Chase sighed. Blades sighed back.

"No," Blades answered. "I'm not sure I can even act like I'm afraid anymore."

"That was all I needed to know," Chase smiled, stepping out of Blades way.

 **Hey guys! I want to see how people react to this story to see if I should put it I front of Past Meet Present in being completed. I started planing these two stories at the same time for which Blades story I wanted to tell, and this one lost. Seeing as I came into a writer block on my other story, I decided to write this one. Please let me know if you liked and I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Blades!" Heatwave called to the helicopter for the twelfth time. The fire truck was getting pissed and his hangover wasn't helping, but he couldn't blame Blades. He knew if Blades was in audio receiver-shot than he would be running to him in fear.

"Blades!" Heatwave called again, entering the garage.

"Yes?" came the reply.

Heatwave looked around, but for the life of him couldn't find Blades. "Where are you?"

"Look up," Blades sighed.

"What the frag?" Heatwave exclaimed as he looked up to find the helicopter sitting on one of the rafters of the huge garage. "How the slag did you get up there?"

"I flew," Blades shrugged.

"In the garage?" Heatwave asked, startled.

Blades shrugged again, but then smiled a little. He said, "Needed a quiet place to think."

"Oh," Heatwave said bluntly. "Well Optimus called. He wants to talk to you."

Blades's smile disappeared in an instant. "Got it," he said, hopping down from the rafters and landing on his peds. He walked away to the monitor room leaving a startled Heatwave in his wake.

~~~~Time skip~~~~

"You two are never going to believe what I just saw," Heatwave said to Boulder and Chase as he was lowered on the lift to the bunker.

"What did you see?" Boulder asked, curious as always.

"Blades was sitting in the rafters of the garage," Heatwave said.

"That explains why he couldn't hear your yelling," Chase said, secretly paying close attention to the Heatwave's story.

"That's weird," Boulder pondered out loud. "He's afraid of heights, so why would he be up there?"

"I don't know," Heatwave shrugged, "maybe he got over his fear."

"I don't think so," Boulder chuckled. "Blades has fear hard wired into his processor."

At that moment Blades entered the room with a conflicted look on his faceplate.

"What's wrong Blades?" Chase asked.

"Optimus wants to see all of us," Blades said, beckoning for the others to come. Boulder and Heatwave walked by the copter without a second thought, but Blades stopped Chase. "You and me can of get Chief."

"Of course," Chase nodded. After they were out of earshot, Chase asked, "What did Optimus say?"

"Oh, all he did was question me about if I felt any major changes," Blades shrugged.

Chase's optics narrowed. "And you said?"

"I told him that I was no longer afraid of heights and high grade had no effect on me," Blades sighed. "Optimus will have to tell you the rest."

Blades knocked on the door to the Burns's house and Kade popped out.

"Yes?" Kade asked as he stuffed his face with a BLT.

"Could you please retrieve Chief for us?" Chase asked.

"What don't want to see little old me?" Kade joked.

"No," Blades said bluntly.

"Not really," Chase sighed. Kade grumbled something about how Heatwave was rubbing off on them, but he disappeared and Chief took his place.

"Something I can do for you two?" Chief asked.

"Optimus wishes to see you," Chase said, holding out his hand for the Chief to step into.

Chief walked into Chase's hand and the three set off for the monitor room.

"Good. You are all here," Optimus said as they entered.

"Optimus, if you don't mind me asking, why did you call us here," Heatwave asked.

"It is time for the Rescue Bots medical checkup with Ratchet," Optimus said. "Please be ready for your team to be ground bridged here within the next five hours."

"Optimus, who are you talking to?" Came a older, human male voice on the other side of the monitor. The monitor immediately shut off, keeping the rescue bots from being seen by the mystery person.

Chief sighed. "I'll go tell the mayor that me have to leave because a family member is in the hospital," Chief said. You three go tell my kids to pack." With that, Chase transformed for Chief and the two sped off.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't wait to meet the rest of Optimus's team!" Boulder said and he sub spaced his art supplies so he could paint while they were in Nevada.

"I can wait to get that medical check up," Heatwave grumbled. "Remember the check up we got when we first arrived." Boulder and Heatwave shuddered.

"What about you Blades?" Boulder asked the helicopter. Blades shook his head and refocused his optics.

"What?" Blades asked. "Sorry, Boulder. Guessed I zoned out for a click."

"No worries," Boulder grinned, earning a small smile from Blades.

"Guess some of us actually need that check up," Heatwave chucked. Blades glared at him.

"I may be afraid of heights, but at least I'm not afraid of needles," the helicopter smirked. Boulder chuckled while Heatwave visibly paled.

"I'm… uh. I'm going to go pack my… uh… fire extinguishers," Heatwave mumbled before swiftly exiting the room.

"And he calls you the scaredy-cat," Boulder sighed.

"Amen," Blades chuckled, but then he noticed Boulder's stare. "Human phrase I picked up on a gospel soap opera."

"Ah," Boulder laughed.

Blades was about to say something about how he doesn't make fun of Boulders fondness of nature shows, when Chase and Chief pulled into the garage.

"Is everyone packed?" Chase asked his fellow rescue bots. He earned a calm nod from Blades and a "Yep" from Boulder.

"Good," Chief said, "I'll go check on the others." Chief quickly walked to the elevator and went to get his kids.

"I must go finish packing my law books," Chase said as he started towards the bunker. After Chase went into the bunker, Boulder turned to Blades.

"So, what's wrong?" the bulldozer asked.

"What makes you say that?" Blades signed.

"You're being more distant lately and you never make fun of Heatwave," Boulder pointed out.

"Guess we'll find out," Blades sighed as he walked towards the door. Boulder stuck out his arm to block Blades.

"You know that this conversation isn't over," Boulder sighed. Blades pushed Bolder out of the way with more force than he thought he did.

While the bulldozer struggled to regain his footing, Blades said, "It never is, is it?"

 **Author's Note: Hey guys sorry for the long wait and I just want to let you know that I'm changing my name from AgirlKILLEDu14 to RioterGames**


End file.
